


The dark side

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One 2018 One-shots [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sebastian is jealous of Red Bull’s new livery.





	The dark side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robothead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/gifts).



> Just a quick fic for a friend, and also an idea I’ve wanted to write since I saw Red Bull’s new livery.

It’s nearing the end of winter break and Kimi and Sebastian have invited Max round for movie night at their place.

Kimi has Sebastian cuddled on his lap on the sofa, the bowl of popcorn placed on the middle seat and Max sat at the other end. The movie plays in the background, but one member of the small party isn’t fully focused on it.

Sebastian pouts and throws his popcorn at Max, much to the aghast of Kimi who liked to keep a tidy home. “Why is your car so beautiful?!”

Max laughs and lobs some of the popcorn back, grinning. “Just admit you miss Red Bull, Sebby!”

“I mean...I love Ferrari. But it’s boring.” Sebastian sighs softly. “It’s just red...Yours looks amazing.”

“Come to the dark side, we have Red Bull.” Max grins at him, smirking.

Sebastian laughs softly and throws more popcorn at the Dutchman, smiling. “You may have all the heart attack inducing drinks in the world, but the dark side lacks one thing.”

“And what is that?” Max asks, catching the thrown popcorn triumphantly.

“Kimi.” Sebastian replies simply, looking up at his Finn adoringly.

Max rolls his eyes at the two Ferrari drivers and mutters something about “loved up idiots,” and turns back to the screen, studiously ignoring the two of them as they murmur to each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
